1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing waste water discharge of a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, new high density data centers are cooled by evaporative coolers (ECs) due to the reduced cost of cooling inherent to ECs. A known waste product from the EC data-centers is waste water. While EC waste water can be used for irrigation purposes, many data centers using ECs are in deserts areas, where the water has high concentration of salts. Consequently, municipal governance is placed on EC cooled data centers to regulate and control the volume of discharged waste water.